


Betrothed

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Betrothed

The betrothal happened quick, the marriage even quicker. As Sissel’s father realized there would soon be a clear divide between the Lothbrok sons, he wanted to marry off his daughter to ensure there would be at least one brother on his side. While Sissel, affectionately Sissy, refused and wanted nothing to do with the princes, much less Ivar, her father had the control over who she would marry, and marry Sissy and Ivar did.

The first 6 months weren’t bad, mainly because Ivar was off on a raid in England. And when they came back, only Hvitserk accompanied her husband. That night she had learned that Ubbe decided to stay with Bjorn and Lagertha in England, effectively starting the war Sissy’s father saw coming. Now that Ivar was back and readying his army for war, Sissy went with him as he traveled to King Harald’s land where they set up camp and he crowned himself king, naming her his queen. With this being the most time they had ever spent together since the wedding, Sissy did not speak unless spoken to and did whatever Ivar asked of her. After a few weeks at the camp, Ivar saw that she merely obeyed out of obligation to her husband and that did not sit well with Ivar at all.

~

“Sissy,” Ivar called finally, having been staring at her as she cooked for at least the last 15 minutes. Sissy stopped and glanced at him.

“My King,” Sissy said.

“Bring me some of that ale. This pitcher seems to have soured.” Ivar said, gently. Sissy turned to him and blinked, surprised by the gentleness in his voice. Sissy called over a slave to keep cooking as she stood and picked up the pitcher beside her. She went to her husband as he lounged in his chair and poured the ale into his cup until it was filled. As she turned away, Ivar stopped her, holding out a second cup. Obediently, she filled the second cup and left the pitcher, assuming Hvitserk or Harald would be stopping by. Again, Ivar stopped her, grabbing her hand, gently. “Sit with me, my queen.”

Sissy looked at him. “I must finish our supper and-” Ivar waved a dismissive hand.

“Let the slaves take care of it.” He said. He pulled her hand gently to guide her into the chair next to him and handed her the cup of ale. Ivar smiled and raised his cup with a soft ‘Skol’. Sissy nodded and did the same, then they both drank. Sissy looked away from him, quickly, trying to keep an eye on her slave girl, making sure she didn't burn their food. Ivar reached over and crooked a finger under her chin, turning her back to face him. “What is on your mind, my little dove?”

Sissy was surprised by his sudden use of nicknames, never having called her anything but ‘Wife’. She shook her head and said, “Nothing, my King.”

Ivar chuckled and swiped a thumb across her cheek. “Please don’t lie to me, my love. Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong.” He said, drawing his hand back and settling himself to wait for her response. Sissy chewed her lip, unsure of what to say.

“I-I must confess, I-” Sissy stopped but Ivar motioned for her to continue. In a small voice, she said, “I...I am worried about the food…”

Ivar blinked as his smile faded. Sissy looked away and took another sip of ale. Ivar sighed and called to the slave girl, “Is it done?”

The slave girl jumped and turned to him. “A-Almost, my King.” She said, stirring the pot even faster and checking it. She poured some of the broth into two bowls and grabbed a handful of meat, dropping it in each. The slave girl hurried to them and handed them each a bowl. Ivar promptly waved her away and she left rather quickly. Sissy suddenly became very on edge. She was never alone with Ivar before, not even on their wedding night. They faked the consummation, Ivar already having a snarky and self-prideful air about him, when in truth, Sissy gave her permission to take one of her slave's virginity in her place in order to fake the blood. While Sissy was no virgin, and Ivar knew that, no one else besides her father did, so for all intents and purposes, Ivar had done his duty as a husband and claimed his wife.

Sissy ate steadily, though her hand shook as she sipped the broth from her spoon. Ivar watched her and sighed, then set his bowl down, taking hers from her and setting it down as well. Ivar leaned forward and took her hand in his, gazing up at her.

“My love, please tell me what troubles you? The food is here, it is not burned or ruined...Yet your hand shakes like a newborn foul.” Ivar said. “Talk to me, dove.”

“I am perfectly fine, my King. Just weary is all.” Sissy lied, yet again. Ivar began to get impatient with her, his face hardening just a touch.

“My queen, I’ve asked you once not to lie to me. Please do not make me ask you again.” Ivar said. Sissy pulled her hand away and stood, taking a few steps and wrapping her arms around herself.

“I am uncomfortable, Ivar,” Sissy said. Ivar sat back and watched her.

“Why?” He asked. Sissy turned to him and said, “We are alone.”

Ivar gave an amused chuckle. “And why should that make you uncomfortable to be alone with your husband?” He asked. Sissy gave a soft huff, becoming annoyed with him in his ignorance.

“Because I spent the first 6 months of our marriage alone and now we are thrown together at all hours of the day. I do not know you and you do not know me. Forgive me if I am a touch uncomfortable at being alone with Ivar the fucking Boneless.” Sissy spat. As the silence hung between them, Sissy realized how harsh her words sounded and she turned away, blushing and quite afraid of Ivar’s reaction. Of course, Sissy turned much to soon and missed the proud smirk that spread across Ivar’s face. He stood and went to her, trailing the backs of his fingers down her arm.

“I did not know you could be this feisty, my queen.” He purred into her ear. “You truly have the commanding presence of a queen. I am glad your father chose me as your husband.”

Ivar placed a delicate kiss behind her ear that made her shiver. Ivar noticed it and his smirk widened. He turned her to face him and lifted her chin.

“You are no tame and innocent thing, I see that now, my dove,” Ivar said. “Why have you hidden this from me? Are you truly that fearsome of my reputation?”

“It’s no simple reputation if you do the things that earn the title,” Sissy said. Ivar snickered and dropped his hand as they both came to rest on her waist.

“It’s true. I earned it quite the way you think.” He said. “But you are a woman, no shieldmaiden. I do not try to seek your affection by my tales of battle, have you listen in on my battle plans in hopes they will impress you. Yet, as I have said, you are no innocent thing. No delicate flower that must be taken care of.”

As he spoke, Ivar pulled her closer until, with one final tug on her hips, she was flush against him, resting her hands on his chest.

“What you say is true, my love. I do not know you. But I would like to. You are my wife, I should know my wife.” Ivar said. Sissy nodded slowly making Ivar laugh. “Will you allow me to kiss my wife, my queen? I have always felt the first true kiss between a husband and wife tells quite the story.”

Again, Sissy nodded and Ivar ducked his head down to seal his lips over hers in a deep, slow kiss. Sissy inhaled at the intense emotion behind the kiss and gripping his vest, kissing him back. Ivar broke the kiss and chuckled as he stared down at her. Sissy bit her lip and looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed, but Ivar cupped her cheek and turned her back to him.

“No, no, my love. Don’t do that.” He said. “Has a man never kissed you like that before?”

The pure teasing, yet gentle tone made Sissy’s lips break into a small smile as she let out a small laugh and shook her head.

“No. No man at all.” She said. Ivar nodded and kissed her again. He kept his lips close to hers as he asked, “Then I can only assume no man has ever made love to you as I shall…”

Sissy’s breath hitched and shook her head. Ivar smirked and led her to their bed, sitting down and removing his braces. Sissy took the braces and set them aside, but before she could turn back, Ivar grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, making Sissy squeak. Ivar chuckled and kissed her, pushing up her dress and sliding a hand over her legs. Sissy sighed into the kiss and slid her fingers over his hair, suddenly itching to take it down. She let her hands travel to the nape of his neck and tug on the bands gently. Ivar chuckled and broke the kiss, looking at her. Sissy blushed and smiled.

“Use your words, kitten.” Ivar purred at her, putting a finger to her lips. Sissy giggled and said, “Take down your hair.”

Ivar chuckled and removed the bands, running his fingers through his hair to shake it out as Sissy slowly undid the front laces of her gown. Ivar smirked and held her close, kissing her slowly, his lips moving to travel up and down her neck and across her jaw. Sissy sighed and tilted her head back. Ivar pulled away and made Sissy stand as he removed his vest and his shirt. Sissy chewed her lip as she slowly pushed down the shoulders of her dress and let the whole thing slip down as his eyes raked over her, his smirk widening. Sissy let out a soft giggle and crossed her arms in front of her as her blush grew. Ivar shook his head and took her hand to pull her closer.

“No, my dove. Don’t do that.” Ivar said. “Never hide yourself from me. There is no need to blush."

Sissy smiled and cupped his face before running her fingers through his hair. Ivar pulled her even closer and nuzzled between her breasts, nipping and sucking gently. Sissy tipped her head back as a soft moan escaped her lips. It made Ivar snicker and move her onto the bed before he hurriedly removed his pants and shifted himself onto the bed, crawling up to her as she spread her legs open for him to lay between.

“I know you are no virgin, my love, but I still do not want to hurt you,” Ivar whispered to her, snaking an arm around her waist and holding her close. “Please promise you will tell me, kitten.”

Sissy nodded and smiled. “I promise.” She said softly. Ivar shifted and slid his hand down, over her breasts, across her belly and slowly slipped his fingers inside her, causing her eyes to go wide and a soft gasp escape her. Ivar smirked as he moved his fingers slowly.

“Let’s start slow, my queen,” Ivar said, bending his head down to kiss her slowly. Then he spoke against her lips, “You tell me when you want me inside you, little one.”

Sissy nodded and arched, rolling her hips to move with his fingers. He moved so slow it drove Sissy insane. She wanted the aggressiveness, the pleasure slowly inching its way over her. Sissy bit her lip and tossed her head from side to side as Ivar sped up and slowed down, over and over again.

“Have you had enough, kitten? Are you ready for me?” Ivar asked, nipping at her ear. Sissy nodded and moved his head to face her. Ivar bent down to claim her lips as he shifted, removing his fingers then guided himself inside her. Sissy broke the kiss and arched off the bed with a moan as Ivar seated himself in her. Ivar’s eyes went dark seeing his wife moan for him. He chuckled and slowly began to thrust, making Sissy start to whimper and squirm beneath him.

“How does it feel, kitten?” He purred, his lips traveling up and down her neck as his free hand flew up to caress a breast. Sissy bit her lip as he sped up.

“Ivar.” She moaned. Ivar smirked against her skin.

“Talk to me, kitten. Tell me how it feels, my love.” Ivar growled. Sissy’s hands locked into his hair as she began to move with him.

“I-I can’t...Y-You...It’s…” Sissy moaned louder as his hand moved to her ass, cupping it and pushing it against him to allow him to thrust even deeper inside her. Sissy found her way to his mouth and crushed her lips on his in a desperate need of him. Ivar kissed her back and moaned into the kiss, squeezing the cheek in his hand, digging his nails into her flesh. Sissy broke the kiss and moaned, keeping her face close to his as she felt the first tingle of pleasure begin to spread from her core. “More, Ivar. Please, my love…”

Ivar groaned at hearing her finally give herself up to him and obeyed. He shifted, hooking an arm around her leg and bringing it up, then started to slam into her. Both of them were a tangle of moans and groans, their names spilling from each other’s lips. Sissy’s climax triggered his and they both rode with each other as the orgasms bloomed over them in an almost endless world of pleasure, until it ebbed away and they were left with nothing but themselves. Ivar lowered her leg and held her close, sealing his lips over hers for a deep kiss.

Sissy sighed and arched her body against him, wanting just a little more of the taste of pleasure she lost. Ivar chuckled and shifted to lay next to her, tucking her into his side. He peppered little kisses over her shoulder, all around her neck, making her giggle and turn to him. She cupped his face and kissed him again, sliding her hands through his hair.

“Hmmm…” Ivar hummed. “To think this is what we’ve missed out on...How dare you keep this kind of pleasure from me, wife.”

Sissy giggled and touched her nose to his. “Forgive me, my King. I didn’t know you would be so kind and gentle. I admit I judged you based on your fearsome reputation and...And I didn't want anything to do with the marriage.” Sissy said. Ivar nodded and curled her hair around her ear.

“I understand, my love. But if I have my woman by my side, I would move everything in the Nine Realms for her.” Ivar said. “Please allow me to know you so you may love me. And I shall also let you see me in truth so you may learn to love me as well. My queen must be as fierce as I am, I’m afraid.”

Sissy’s lips turned up in a wicked smirk. “See, there is the difference between us, my love…” Sissy started, making Ivar’s brow furrow in confusion. “Your reputation for your fierceness is well known...Mine is well hidden until I allow it to be shown.”

Ivar’s confusion melted into interest as a smirk spread across his face. “Truly, my dove? Well, that is something I must see.” He growled. Sissy nodded and said, “All in good time, my King.”

Ivar smirked and kissed her again, sliding his hands over her body until they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.

~


End file.
